Demure
by Grey Cho
Summary: Jika dua orang yang memiliki masalah berbeda bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi? Ya, mereka akan bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan itu! [AU] [SasuHina]


" _Uchiha-san, anak Anda … anak Anda didiagnosis menderita congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. Dia tak akan bisa merasakan sakit apa pun di tubuhnya."_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Isaac Brown

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

 **Demure**

"DIA MONSTER!"

Segerombolan pemuda berseragam sekolah berlari menjauh dari taman, lokasi mereka berkelahi. Di sana, di tengah taman, seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri. Dia memandangi darah yang menetes dari dahi, hidung, mulut, dan tangannya. Merasakan sebuah benda yang menancap di punggung, pemuda tersebut mendapati ada dua pedang dan satu pisau yang menusuk punggungnya. Tanpa meringis atau memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan, pemuda itu menarik tiga benda tajam itu, membuangnya sembarang. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. Ini kali pertama dia berkelahi sendiri melawan banyak. Jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding yang dia kira. Namun, tetap saja, dia tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun, yang mengidap sindrom langka, membuatnya tidak dapat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika dia bayi, dia jarang sekali menangis. Bahkan sejak usia tiga tahun, sang pemuda _raven_ tak pernah meneteskan air mata kendatipun terjatuh dan terluka. Bahkan hingga saat ini, Sasuke bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah rasa sakit itu? Sasuke seringkali melukai tubuhnya sendiri, mengiris kulitnya dengan pecahan kaca atau menonjokkan kepalan tangan ke dinding keras-keras. Namun tetap saja, dia tak merasakan apa pun. Dia tidak bisa merasa waspada terhadap apa pun.

Di usianya yang ke sepuluh tahun, Sasuke harus menginap di kamar rawat rumah sakit lantaran terserempet bus. Dia tak merasakan sakit, membuat beberapa penumpang melihat penampakan bocah bersimbah darah itu dengan hsiteria. Karena itulah, Sasuke mencari rasa sakit. Dia mendambakan kesakitan. Pemuda itu berhenti mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan benar. Dia berhenti mengikuti peraturan dan bertingkah sebagai seorang pelajar disiplin. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke seringkali membolos, melewatkan waktu belajar untuk menerima tantangan berkelahi sekolah lain. Entah sejak kapan, namanya dikenal sebagai "Susano'o" di kalangan murid berandalan setiap sekolah.

Beberapa tahun lalu, ketika usia Sasuke baru saja menginjak dua belas tahun, seorang pria tak dikenal menusukkan pisau ke bahu Uchiha muda. Alasannya sangat sederhana, pria itu ingin membuktikan bahwa omongan media salah, bahwa Sasuke pasti menggunakan trik tertentu untuk mengelabui wartawan dengan alasan remeh, hanya ingin terkenal. Melihat bahunya mengucurkan darah, Sasuke justru tertawa. Dia menertawakan sikap pria yang telah melukainya. Betapa sepele alasan seorang manusia untuk melukai orang lain. Betapa mudahnya manusia menyakiti manusia lain. Andai dia benar-benar seperti yang dipikirkan sang pria, mengelabui banyak orang orang, tentu dia sudah berguling ke sana-sini menahan sakit. Kala itu, sang pria dibawa ke kantor kepolisian, sedangkan Sasuke mendapat penanganan di klinik terdekat.

Sasuke ber-"ah" ria. Meski tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit, dia tahu darah di tubuhnya terbatas. Meski tak meringis, kepalanya mulai terasa ringan dan tubuhnya seolah kehilangan keseimbangan. Nyaris ketika tubuh sang Uchiha akan tumbang menyapa tanah, sosok seorang gadis berlari mendekap tubuh besar Sasuke. Tubuh sang gadis yang tampak lebih kecil tak cukup kuat untuk menahan bobot Sasuke sehingga keduanya terjatuh.

* * *

Oniks terbuka dan mulai mengamati sekitar. Di mana dia berada? Rumah sakitkah? Tempat serba putih bukanlah lokasi yang tidak familiar untuknya. Lantaran sering melukai diri, baik sengaja maupun tidak, Sasuke sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah sakit, mengobati lukanya yang bahkan tak terasa sakit. Sungguh, skenario ini terasa seperti drama sabun yang biasa disaksikan sang ibu. Sasuke mengerlingkan pandangan ke kanan, menyadari ada sosok seseorang yang duduk menunggunya.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal. Aku baru saja pulang dari supermarket saat melihat kau dikerubungi berandalan. Maaf karena tidak mencegah perkelahian. Tubuhku benar-benar gemetaran dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sasuke menyernyitkan dahi. Pulang dari supermarket? Gadis ini tampak sebaya dengannya. Kenapa dia tidak pergi ke sekolah? Gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik yang tak akan berani membolos, berkebalikan dengan dirinya tentu saja.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Hei, kau tidak sekolah?"

Gadis itu tersipu malu dan lekas menggelengkan kepala. Sebelum Sasuke membombardirnya dengan banyak pertanyaan, gadis itu telah mengajukan diri untuk bercerita. Sasuke tak pernah menjadi pendengar dan dia yakin benar bahwa dia bukanlah pendengar yang baik. Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini ketika tubuhnya dipenuhi perban sana-sini? Duduk diam dan ya, Sasuke akan menganggap suara si gadis sebagai kaset rusak.

"A-aku korban penindasan. Wajahku buruk rupa dan mereka mengejekku macam-macam., membuatku tak berani pergi ke sekolah."

Tangan Sasuke sontak begitu lancang menyentuh dagu Hinata, menolehkan wajah sang gadis ke kiri dan kanan, mengamatinya.

"Wajahmu tidak buruk."

Jemari Hinata mendarat di tangan Sasuke, melepaskan cengkeraman sang Uchiha.

"Aku …." Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya. "Aku baru saja menjalani operasi plastik untuk mengubah wajah dan bentuk tubuhku. Namun, tetap saja, aku belum berani kembali ke sekolah."

"Tidak tahu rasa syukur," komentar Sasuke, pedas. "Apa gunanya mendengarkan omongan orang lain sampai-sampai mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"

"Sasuke-kun tidak pernah merasakannya, bukan? Rasanya dikucilkan. Mereka merusak buku milikku, mengobrak-abrik lokerku, dan yang lebih parah, menghujaniku dengan pukulan. Ketika aku membela diri, mereka lebih pandai bersilat lidah dan lagi, mereka anak orang-orang hebat di sini. Hukum tumpul untuk mereka."

Hinata terdiam demikian juga dengan Sasuke. Tak memiliki topik lain untuk dibahas, Hinata akhirnya pamit. Begitulah perjumpaan pertama mereka. Perjumpaan yang sederhana, tapi bagi keduanya, perjumpaan itu seolah akan menuntun mereka pada perjumpaan kedua dan selebihnya.

* * *

Hinata selalu hidup di bawah olokan orang lain. Hyuuga selalu terlahir dengan paras menawan. Adik, sepupu, ayah, dan ibunya. Mereka semua memiliki wajah yang tak bosan untuk dipandang. Namun, Hinata terlahir berbeda. Seolah segala keburukan dari rupa Hyuuga ditumpahkan padanya, Hinata memiliki wajah yang masyarakat labelkan "jelek". Sejak kecil, Hinata tahu rasanya menyantap bekal seorang diri, harus menahan tangis saat tidak ada anak lain yang mau sekelompok dengannya, dan beberapa orang mulai berguyon menggunakan dia sebagai objek.

" _Hei, Kiba. Hinata bilang dia menyukaimu!"_

" _Tidak! Jangan sampai! Membayangkan ditaksir anak seperti dia saja aku tak mau!"_

Hinata akan selalu mengingat pembicaraan tersebut. Pembicaraan di balik punggungnya, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar tawa mengejek dari mereka semua. Ketika memasuki bangku SMP, Hinata memperoleh beasiswa dan sederet prestasi akademik, mengundang rasa tidak suka beberapa perempuan dan laki-laki yang merasa tak terima dikalahkan orang "semacam" Hinata. Soal mengusili, mereka akan menjadi anggota tim, secara kompak membuat Hinata merasa kapok pergi ke sekolah. Hinata mengikuti _homeschooling_ , tapi guru wanita atau lelaki yang secara khusus mengajarnya justru membidik ayah dan ibunya. Hinata tak mau ada perselingkuhan di dalam keluarganya. Mengesampingkan risiko, Hinata masuk ke SMA biasa. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata menyerah. Hinata melepaskan pendidikan dan kepandaiannya.

" _Hinata, Ibu tak bermaksud jahat. Tolong jangan anggap saran ini sebagai ejekan. Maukah kau ikut Ibu untuk melakukan operasi plastik?"_

Hinata harus tinggal di sebuah kediaman yang disediakan klinik kecantikan tersebut selama beberapa bulan sampai bekas operasinya dinyatakan pulih total. Beberapa orang tak dikenal mulai memuji kecantikannya, tapi beberapa kenalan bergunjing perihal keputusannya. Wajah yang dia peroleh pun tak cukup untuk membuatnya memiliki keberanian kembali ke sekolah. Hinata memilih mengerjakan urusan rumah tangga, seperti mencuci, memasak, dan lain-lain.

Gadis berambut _navy_ itu tak pernah menduga bahwa nasib akan mengenalkannya pada seorang preman sekolah bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang dikeroyoki seluruh preman sekolah lain. Namun, dalam kasus Sasuke, Sasuke-lah yang kelihatan memancing perkelahian. Mereka anak-anak nakal, bukan? Orang-orang yang gemar mencederai peraturan.

Hinata tahu, Sasuke berhak memarahinya. Hinata tahu betapa tidak bersyukurnya dia. Namun, ini pilihannya. Ketika sang ibu menawarkan, Hinata telah memikirkan baik-baik segala risikonya. Hinata, sama seperti perempuan lain, ingin tersenyum saat melihat ke cermin. Hinata, seperti perempuan lain, ingin dipuji cantik saat bersolek. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Paling tidak, Sasuke tidak menjustifikasinya sebagai "manusia plastik" atau ocehan masyarakat lain kepada mereka yang melakukan operasi untuk mempermak wajah dan tubuh mereka.

Dengan sedikit motivasi dan rasa penasaran soal Sasuke, Hinata kembali ke hadapan meja resepsionis rumah sakit. Usai menuliskan namanya, Hinata memasuki sebuah _lift_ dan kini tengah berjalan menuju ruangan yang kemarin hari didatanginya. Ketika menggeser pintu, Hinata memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Mungkin Sasuke tidur. Mungkin Sasuke sedang menelepon seseorang. Mungkin Sasuke sedang melihat ke arah pepohonan di luar jendela. Namun, di antara kemungkinan yang muncul di benaknya, tak ada kemungkinan sama sekali bahwa Sasuke akan menggoreskan pisau ke lengannya.

Sigap, Hinata berlari, merebut pisau, dan menampar pipi Sasuke.

"Kemarin kau sok hebat menasehatimu lalu sekarang apa yang sedang kaulakukan? Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke berdecih. Dia tak menyangka Hinata akan kembali menjenguknya. Gadis itu bergegas memanggil seorang perawat. Di sisi Hinata, perawat itu mengomeli Sasuke, layaknya mengomeli seorang anak ingusan yang sedang bermain-main dengan petasan.

"Kami tahu kau tidak bisa merasakan sakit, tapi bukan berarti kau harus melukai dirimu sendiri, Uchiha-san!" Perawat itu menghela napas dan meraih pisau kecil yang terjatuh ke lantai. Lengan Sasuke telah dibalut rapi dan kini sang perawat meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan dua remaja. Remaja perempuan tengah memandang sang pemuda dengan tatapan heran, sementara yang dipandang memalingkan muka, menolak berserobok dengan tatapan heran tersebut.

"Aku mengidap _congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis._ Sindrom yang membuatku kebal dari rasa sakit. Sejak lahir, aku sama sekali tidak tahu rasa sakit. Itulah kenapa aku mencari pelarian dengan berkelahi di mana pun. Kau mau balas mengejekku, Hinata?" Tantang Sasuke.

Gelengen kepala diberikan Hinata. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di sisi ranjang Sasuke.

"Manusia itu … manusia itu memiliki masalah masing-masing, ya. Namun, perawat tadi benar. Sindrom yang kau idap tidak seharusnya membuatmu menyakiti diri sendiri. Karenanya, mulai hari ini, kau harus berjanji kepadaku! Kau tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"Kenapa aku harus berjanji kepadamu?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Tanpa tunggu persetujuan sang Uchiha, Hinata meraih kelingking sang pemuda. "Kau harus berjanji, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata kian dekat semenjak itu. Keduanya selalu bertemu di taman. Sasuke masih gemar membolos. Namun, kali ini alasannya membolos jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dia membolos untuk belajar kepada Hinata. Tak membual, Hinata benar-benar menguasai pelajaran. Meski berhenti sekolah, gadis itu mengajarkan Sasuke dengan metode yang paling mudah untuk dicerna. Sesuai saran Hinata, pertemuan keduanya lalu dilangsungkan usai jam sekolah. Hari ini, Sasuke mampir terlebih dahulu ke penjual ubi, membawakan Hinata dua ubi besar untuk disantap bersama. Esoknya, Hinata memberikan Sasuke satu buah apel dari kantong belanja yang dia pegang. Lusa, keduanya memutuskan untuk menyantap _ramen_ Ichiraku yang terkenal.

Mereka banyak bertukar pikiran. Acapkali Hinata pernah bertanya, apakah dia harus mengembalikan rupa dan tubuhnya seperti semula dan Sasuke berkata "tidak perlu". Jika Hinata tersenyum saat melihat dirinya sendiri, bagi Sasuke tak ada hal yang perlu dipertimbangkan kembali. Hinata sendiri menyadari banyak hal semenjak mengenal Sasuke. Dia merasa hari-hari terasa lebih menyenangkan. Dia memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum di esok hari dan itu semua tak luput dari dukungan Sasuke. Hinata juga merasa lega melihat perkembangan sang pemuda. Kancing-kancing seragam Sasuke yang dahulu banyak terbuka, kini rapat. Dia berhenti membawa benda tumpul di dalam tas atau mengisi tasnya dengan pasir (dia bilang pasir tersebut berguna untuk dilemparkan ke mata lawan), dan pemuda itu berhenti mencicipi nikotin yang hanya akan merusak paru-parunya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau masih ingat janji kita berdua?"

Sasuke yang kala itu tengah bersandar di batang pohon sembari menyeruput sekotak susu menoleh. "Soal tak akan melukai diri sendiri? Tentu saja ingat."

"B-buktikan itu!"

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, menggulung lengan baju dan memamerkan kulit tanpa luka basah miliknya. "Kau percaya?"

"D-di badanmu?"

Uchiha muda terdiam sebelum berdecak. "Bilang saja bahwa kau ingin melihat badanku."

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan santai sembari membuka satu per satu kancing bajunya, membuat Hinata refleks melemparkan kantong belanjaan ke kepala Sasuke dengan kencang. Uchiha berseru lantang, berkata bahwa luka barunya bisa jadi disebabkan oleh Hinata dan sang gadis pun membungkuk minta maaf.

* * *

Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan tahun ajaran baru atau semacamnya, toh, dia tak begitu akrab dengan siapa pun. Pekan liburan pun dia habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama Hinata. Pertemuan mereka berlangsung lebih lama dan keduanya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Andai saja sekumpulan pemuda tidak menginterupsi dengan siulan.

"Kupikir ke mana saja Susano'o pergi, ternyata sibuk berpacaran, eh? Mata-mataku bilang kau mengubah imejmu dan rajin sekolah. Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Pemuda berambut perak dengan gigi runcing menunjukkan cengiran mengejek.

Hinata berbisik sekilas pada Sasuke. "Rasanya, adegan ini sering muncul di dalam komik."

Bisikan Hinata menuai tawa kecil dari sang Uchiha. Ah, benar-benar. Hinata membuat hari-harinya menyegarkan. Dikelilingi berandalan seperti ini pun, dia masih bisa tertawa. Namun, Sasuke tidak boleh lengah. Hinata di sisinya dan bisa ikut terlibat. Dia harus memperingatkan Hinata untuk lari—

—andai saja Hinata tak terlebih dahulu memukulkan sebalok kayu yang di dapat sembarang ke kepala dua orang berandalan. Sungguh mengocok perut Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kalimat itu seharusnya aku sebagai lelaki yang mengatakannya."

Memukul, menghindar, dan lari. Sasuke tak pernah tahu Hinata bisa beladiri. Jika cukup kuat seperti ini, bukankah seharusnya dia bisa membalas perbuatan buruk rekan sekelasnya? Namun, mengingat sifat sang gadis, Sasuke lebih paham dan merasa tak heran jika dia tidak membalas.

Perkelahian berlangsung sengit. Sasuke tak bisa menghindari beberapa sabetan dan pukulan. Namun, sejauh ini, dia bisa melindungi Hinata dari benda tajam meskipun tetap saja luka mewarnai kulit putih Hyuuga itu. Ketika beberapa polisi berseragam membekuk mereka dan sirine berkumandang, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Polisi ini boleh membawanya atau menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara atas tawuran ini, tapi tidak dengan Hinata.

* * *

"Gadis itu tidak bersalah. Tolong lepaskan dia." Sasuke memohon. Ya, dia memohon agar Hinata dilepaskan. Sebagian berandalan telah dimasukkan ke dalam sel. Sebagian lagi masih menjalani interogasi. Sasuke termasuk dari deretan yang diinterogasi.

Bicara soal Hinata, di mana dia? Sasuke ingat betul gadis itu ikut digiring kemari dan sosoknya seketika raib saat dia dibawa ke ruang interogasi.

"Di mana Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya pada petugas bernama Asuma di depannya.

Polisi perokok itu meniupkan kepulan asap tepat di wajah Sasuke sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda.

"Dia dibawa Hiashi-san. Kau seharusnya lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau mungkin saja ditahan dalam waktu lama."

Meski sempat menakuti Sasuke, toh, ucapan Asuma tidak terbukti. Sasuke dilepaskan karena terbukti tidak bersalah, bahwa dia adalah korban. Beberapa berandalan menatap tajam kepadanya, mereka harus menyamankan diri di sel masing-masing hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Ah, awal tahun ajaran baru Sasuke akan damai. Baguslah.

* * *

"Sasuke! Kita sekelas!" Tubuh Sasuke ditubruk seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda pindahan yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai sahabat Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu ketika keduanya bertemu, tepat saat Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kepolisian. Pemuda berisik yang amat kontras dengannya. Beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka memandang mereka layaknya sepasang burung _tsundere_.

Sasuke berdecih dan nyaris meninggalkan sang pemuda di belakang andai saja Naruto, nama pemuda itu, tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Gadis itu manis sekali! Rambut _navy_ -nya indah! Namun, kenapa wajahnya ditempel plester, ya? Seperti berandalan, persis sepertimu!"

Oniks Sasuke mengerling. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya. Hinata? Gadis itu mulai bersekolah lagi sebagai murid kelas satu? Sasuke masih terdiam. Beberapa siulan dan rayuan dilayangkan pada sang gadis. Mereka berbondong-bondong mendekati junior tersebut, membuat sang junior melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat. Kali ini, Sasuke tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Uchiha itu berjalan di sisi Hinata, berbisik meminta maaf karena akan berbuat lancang sebelum merangkul bahu sang gadis. Meski awalnya kaget, Hinata membiasakan diri dengan rangkulan Sasuke. Terbukti, kedekatan keduanya mampu membubarkan kerumunan lelaki yang mengincar Hinata. Naruto bahkan tertawa dan menyusul keduanya.

Hinata menjelaskan bahwa Hiashi adalah sang ayah yang bekerja di kepolisian. Mereka bciara banyak sebagai polisi dan saksi, serta sebagai ayah dan anak. Hinata benar-benar mengutarakan segalanya sampai niatan untuk kembali bersekolah. Niatan yang disetujui seratus persen oleh keluarganya. Hinata secara sengaja memilih sekolah Sasuke. Dibanding bertemu setiap jam-jam tertentu, bukankah lebih menarik jika bertemu dengan sang pemuda setiap saat?

Selain itu ….

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berjinjit, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sasuke. "Aku akan mengajarkanmu rasa sakit. Aku yakin rasa sakit ini akan bisa kaurasakan. Kau mau tahu sakit apakah itu? Rasa sakit hati karena cinta."

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
